Juste pour un baiser
by Makiri26
Summary: AU - Un tournoi de combat à l'épée est organisé par la reine, Robin décide d'y participer.


Merci à vous qui prenaient le temps de lire !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy !

Juste pour un baiser

L'argent, c'était la première raison pour laquelle Robin, comte de Locksley, s'était inscrit à ce tournoi organisé par le roi lui-même. Alors quand l'un des autres participants lui avait signalé qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun argent ou objet de valeur à gagner, il avait d'abord pensé à repartir directement de la où il venait.

Et puis il s'était dit que cela le défoulerait un peu. Avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait en ce moment, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue. La mort de son père et les dettes qu'il devait rembourser en son nom, pesaient lourdement sur son esprit, l'empêchant parfois même de trouver le sommeil.

Alors un tournoi de combat à l'épée était clairement ce dont il avait besoin pour épuiser son corps et pouvoir enfin trouver un sommeil réconfortant.

Par curiosité, il avait quand même fini par demander quelle était la récompense pour le vainqueur si ce n'était pas de l'argent.

« La tradition veut que le gagnant du tournoi remporte un baiser de la part de la reine Regina. » avait répondu son concurrent.

« C'est tout ? » s'était-il écrié, outré que l'on puisse se battre pour une chose aussi insignifiante.

« Et bien, si tu connaissais la reine et si tu l'avais vu, tu saurais que c'est déjà beaucoup. » avait répliqué l'homme assez mystérieusement.

Et puis il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux, relevés en un élégant chignon, étaient aussi sombres que les ailes d'un corbeau, ses yeux profonds d'un noir de jais et ses lèvres pleines, aussi rouges que le sang coulant sur une lame. Elle était belle, belle à s'en damner.

A partir de ce moment là, la seule chose à laquelle il pu penser, ce fût de gagner à tout prix ce tournoi et la récompense qui allait avec.

Installée sur un piédestal, sous une tente ouverte, il avait semblé à Robin que la reine dominait le monde entier de sa position, particulièrement impressionnante et majestueuse dans sa robe bleue nuit, bordée de fine dentelle. Il avait même raté de peu son nom lorsque tout les participants furent appelés un par un pour aller se présenter devant elle et la foule réunit pour l'occasion, trop occupé à dévisager la souveraine du royaume.

Lorsqu'il s'était avancé pour se faire connaitre, la reine lui avait adressé un petit hochement de la tête, comme à tous ses concurrents. Et s'il n'avait put se démarquer des autres à ce moment là, il s'était juré qu'il n'en serait pas de même lors des combats.

Robin avait également noté que le roi lui-même participait au tournoi. Il semblait déjà âgé. Plus âgé que la plupart des concurrents et sans doute beaucoup plus que sa femme, n'avait-il put s'empêcher de relever. Mais son armure légère et son épée de qualité lui rendaient l'avantage que lui faisait perdre son âge.

Une jeune adolescente était également présente près de la reine. La peau très blanche, les cheveux brun et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune fille avait semblé surexcitée à l'idée de contempler un tel spectacle, ne cessant de regarder les concurrents avec admiration et tout particulièrement le roi.

La jeune princesse sans doute, avait songé Robin, la fille que le roi avait eu avec sa première femme.

Lorsque le tournoi avait commencé, Robin s'était battu avec ardeur afin de vaincre ses adversaires et d'impressionner la reine. Et même s'il eut plus de mal avec certains de ses concurrents, c'est relativement facilement qu'il était arrivé à se qualifier dans les quatre derniers. Et à chaque combat gagné, il était allé s'incliner légèrement devant la reine, afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était pour elle qu'il se battait et pour personne d'autre.

Cette dernière, malheureusement pour lui, avait semblé de marbre devant les combats, ne montrant aucune émotion pour personne, pas même quand son mari était tombé à la renverse et avait manqué de se prendre un coup d'épée sur le visage. Alors que la princesse, elle, s'était agitée dans tous les sens et avait parfois crié des encouragements à son père.

C'est ainsi qu'en plein après-midi, Robin se retrouva dans la tente qu'on lui avait attribuée, se reposant en attendant que son combat pour atteindre la finale arrive. Et alors qu'il patientait assis à même le sol, un inconnu vêtu d'un long manteau et d'un grand capuchon entra brusquement.

Robin, sur ses gardes, se releva immédiatement, se demandant qui était cette personne et ce qu'elle lui voulait. L'inconnu s'avança un peu plus et abaissa son capuchon, relevant un jeune homme frêle au visage marqué.

« Qu'est-ce que … » commença Robin avant d'être coupé par l'homme à l'allure mystérieuse.

« Comte de Locksley, j'ai un message pour vous de la part de la reine Regina. » entama l'homme froidement.

« Oh ! » s'exclama alors Robin vraiment surpris par la situation. « Et qu'est-ce que la reine veut me dire ? »

« Votre reine souhaite que vous perdiez contre le roi lorsque vous parviendrez en final. Faites en sorte que cela arrive. Ne parlez de cela à personne. » répondit l'homme menaçant.

Et puis il quitta la tente, sans un autre mot, sans aucune explication. Et Robin ne savait pas par quoi être le plus surpris, que la reine soit déjà persuadé qu'il arriverait à battre son prochain adversaire et à atteindre la finale, ou qu'elle lui demande délibérément de tricher sans lui donner de raison de le faire.

Mais la reine était la reine, on devait lui obéir sans sourciller, quoi qu'elle demande, et de plus, la menace de son homme de main semblait pour le moins réelle et Robin n'avait pas envie d'ajouter d'autres ennuis à ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Bien sûr, il emporta haut la main la victoire contre son adversaire, et comme la reine l'avait prédit, il se retrouva face au roi pour le dernier combat menant à la victoire.

Les deux adversaires se présentèrent d'abord devant la reine pour lui dédier ce combat, puis se préparèrent au duel, vérifiant leurs armes et armures et pendant quelques instants, le regard de Robin se porta sur la reine, seulement à quelques mètres de lui, et sur ses lèvres qu'il n'arrivait plus à sortir de son esprit quand il entendit les paroles de la princesse.

« Ce comte semble vraiment être un vaillant combattant, mais je doute qu'il soit assez fort pour gagner. Père l'emporte toujours n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle à sa belle-mère.

« Bien sûr qu'il le fait. C'est le roi. » répondit curieusement la reine à la jeune fille.

Et aussi étrange que cette réponse parue aux oreilles de Robin, cela sembla particulièrement plaire à la princesse qui afficha alors un sourire radieux.

Le roi et lui commencèrent ensuite leur combat, et Robin, pour se conformer aux désirs de la reine, y mit un peu moins d'entrain que pour les autres duels, puis capitula après avoir volontairement chuté lors d'un assaut plutôt vigoureux lancé par le roi, laissant la victoire à ce dernier.

Le peuple se mit alors à applaudir et crier, acclamant le triomphe de leur souverain, alors que Robin lui, resta au sol quelques instants de plus, amer face à cette défaite truquée.

Après que la foule se fut calmée, les deux combattants se placèrent à nouveau devant la tente où se trouvait la reine. Ensuite, cette dernière se leva doucement de son trône, puis toujours très calmement, elle descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade pour rejoindre le sol terreux sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Elle s'avança élégamment vers eux pour finalement s'arrêter face à lui.

« Comte de Locksley, bravo, vous vous êtes battu avec ardeur et courage lors de ce tournoi, votre reine vous remercie. » déclara t-elle avec un petit sourire, tendant son bras vers lui. Robin l'attrapa puis baisa sa main comme c'était la coutume, à la fois hypnotisé par sa beauté et l'aura qu'elle dégageait, mais toujours un peu contrarié d'avoir du perdre à sa demande.

« Mon cher époux. » s'exclama t-elle ensuite en marchant vers le roi. « Encore une fois vous remportez ce tournoi sans la moindre faiblesse, vous êtes plus que digne de ce royaume et de vos sujets et nous sommes tous redevable de votre engagement envers nous. »

La foule réitéra alors ses cris, sollicitant que la récompense qui lui revenait, soit donnée au gagnant. Regina se tourna donc vers le peuple, saisi le bras du roi et le leva bien haut afin de le déclarer vainqueur. Puis finalement elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son mari, toujours sous les hourras de la foule.

Le roi commença ensuite un long discours pour ses sujets, mais Robin fatigué par cette mascarade préféra rejoindre sa tente pour se reposer et entamer le rangement de ses affaires, pensant qu'il était temps qu'il quitte cet endroit.

Allongé sur un lit de fortune, Robin souffla longuement, éprouvé par cette longue journée. Et alors qu'il tentait en vain de faire passer son mécontentement et son irritation, une personne vêtue d'un long manteau avec une capuche sur la tête, entra dans sa tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? J'ai déjà perdu volontairement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus. » lança Robin pensant que l'homme de main de la reine était revenu lui porter un message.

« Comte de Locksley, pardonnez mon intrusion. » souffla cependant une voix féminine.

Pris par surprise, Robin se releva brusquement, puis découvrant le visage de l'intruse s'agenouilla prestement.

« Votre majesté ! Veuillez pardonnez mon langage et mon impolitesse, je n'avais pas, enfin j'ai cru … »

Elle leva la main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter son babillage et Robin e tu, se demandant pourquoi la reine était à présent dans sa tente. Elle fit ensuite tomber sa capuche et s'avança de quelques pas en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait se relever.

A ce moment précis, il sembla à Robin qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'auparavant. La petite cicatrice au dessus de ses lèvres rouges qu'il n'avait pas aperçu avant, ses cheveux légèrement échevelés par la capuche et ses formes particulièrement mises en valeurs dans cette robe moulante, s'avéraient la rendre encore plus désirable aux yeux de Robin.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un instant, s'étudiant l'un l'autre, puis elle prit finalement la parole.

« Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre victoire. » lui annonça la reine calmement.

« Ma victoire ? J'ai perdu. Vous m'avez spécifiquement demandé de perdre le combat pour que votre mari l'emporte. J'aurai gagné ! » s'offusqua t-il, toujours un peu furieux qu'elle lui ai enlevé toute chance de victoire et de reconnaissance.

Non qu'il en ait eu réellement besoin, cela aurait pu égayer ses journées qui actuellement était particulièrement mornes et monotones, et le fait que la reine lui ait demandé de truquer ce tournoi afin que ce soit le souverain du royaume qui l'emporte, le mettait particulièrement de méchante humeur.

« Oui je sais, mais sa majesté n'est pas vraiment connu pour aimer la défaite. » éclata t-elle avec fureur. Puis elle reprit plus calmement. « Si vous l'aviez vaincu, il vous aurez probablement jeté dans un cachot ou pire. Je ne voulais pas que cela vous arrive. » ajouta t-elle avec une légère rougeur.

« Vous vous êtes fort bien battu aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment apprécié votre façon de combattre, à la fois vif et élégant. Rare sont les combattants sachant manier les deux. » le complimenta t-elle finalement.

« Merci. » répondit Robin simplement, déconcerté par les propos de la reine. Etonnamment, elle semblait se soucier de lui et de ce qu'il pensait, alors qu'il croyait, vu ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant dans la journée, qu'elle était condescendante et méprisante comme tous ces gens de la royauté qui pensent être supérieur aux autres.

« Vous êtes donc le vrai vainqueur comte, pas le roi. » avait-elle déclaré ensuite, terminant sa phrase avec un air méprisant sur le visage. Et Robin ne pu s'empêcher de noter qu'elle ne se référait jamais à son mari comme tel, préférant utiliser ses titres et de plus, elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravie d'avoir eu à fausser le résultat de la compétition.

« Je vous en prie, votre majesté, vous pouvez m'appeler Robin. » déclara t-il, quelque peu apaisé.

Regina sourit malicieusement à ces paroles, puis s'avança vers lui.

« Alors, Robin, je crois que je vous dois quelque chose. » lui dit-elle de façon un peu espiègle, appuyant avec insistance sur le nom de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Robin interloqué.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu la récompense vous revenant, pour votre victoire. » précisa t-elle, s'approchant encore un peu plus de lui.

Alors que Robin réalisait à peine ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour le roi. Puis elle commença à s'éloigner et il l'a reteint, l'attrapant par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'écarter de lui.

Regina le regarda, étonnée par ce geste, puis Robin, sans réfléchir, hypnotisé par la femme devant lui et incapable de résister à l'attraction entre eux, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

D'abord surprise, la reine se crispa, puis quelques instants après, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Robin et l'embrassa en retour.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, tremblants sous les émotions que faisait surgir ce baiser.

Prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, Regina rougit violemment et s'éloigna finalement de lui. Elle balbutia qu'elle devait prendre congé, qu'on l'attendait ailleurs et puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée. Au moment où elle allait sortir, elle s'arrêta brusquement, remit son manteau et sa capuche en place, puis après s'être retournée une dernière fois vers Robin et lui avoir adressé un timide sourire, franchi finalement le seuil de la tente.

Robin, quant à lui, resta statique pendant encore plusieurs minutes, n'arrivant pas à réaliser si ce qui venait de se passer était réel ou s'il faisait le rêve le plus agréable de sa vie. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, épuisé par les événements de la journée, et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait accompli, juste pour un baiser.

Mais il le referait cent fois s'il le fallait, juste pour un autre baiser d'elle.

Fin


End file.
